


If today was your last day

by MoiraShipper



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Clawen, F/M, Post-Movie, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: After defeating the Indominus, Owen and Claire talk while they wait for the helicopter.





	If today was your last day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos are welcome.

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

**If today was your last day-Nickelback**

 

Owen checked to see if Zach and Gray were okay, they were sitting on the bench and smiling at something Lowery was telling them as they waited for the helicopter on the runway over the building that used to be the control center.

The man then walked toward where Claire was, farther away from the group, staring at the hills ahead. She was hugging herself and Owen sighed, hugging her from behind and placing a kiss on her hair, before leaning his chin over her head, feeling the rest of her sweet scent amid the scent of sweat and mud, relieved they were alive, to have Claire well and in his arms.

He didn't know what he would do if he'd lost her, now that their relationship was finally going somewhere, and he had to admit that, though reckless, she'd been brave in releasing the T-Rex, which had saved them.

Claire shivered as she felt his arms wrap around her and then she snuggled into them, her hands then finding his over her belly and caressing them, closing her eyes and still feeling the adrenaline, the fear, but the safety of the arms of the man who had saved her several times and in many ways, and she murmured:

"Owen... I thought I was going to die when I released the T-Rex... And then, I thought I had lost you and my nephews when the cabin collapsed..."

Her voice was low and trembling and Owen felt like something was griping his heart and he turned her gently to him, staring into her eyes, which shone like his.

"Claire... We're fine, we'll soon be off the island and I'm here with you."

"I don't know what I would do if you had died, or if I had died without apologizing to you-"

And then Owen buried a hand in her red hair, bringing her head closer as he leaned his down, kissing Claire with passion, both to silence her, because the excuses were no longer important as from the desire.

The redhead was surprised, motionless for a second, feeling that handsome man, strong and sometimes irritating kiss her again, and she knew she could no longer deny that she was in love with him, before closing her eyes, feeling his other hand caressing her waist and she responded to the kiss with the same intensity, bringing her hands to his back.

The kiss was intense and it left them breathless as Claire parted her lips to Owen's tongue until they paused to breathe and Owen remained with his chest glued to hers, pressing his forehead to hers and feeling her chest rise and fall quickly and her heart racing just like his.

Claire gave him a beautiful smile that made the heart of the 'alpha' accelerate as she put a hand to his face and caressed his stubble and he murmured in a hoarse voice, watching the beautiful woman, who drove him crazy with her way of wanting to control eveeything, but that had stolen his heart:

"We survived... And we'll continue like this, together."

"To survive?" She asked softly, staring into his eyes that softened and he nodded.

"Also, but mostly because I don't want to stay away from you Claire Dearing..."

"Owen... I don't want it either, I need you to survive." She admitted sincerely.

Owen gave her that beautiful and also sexy smile, feeling happy, before pulling his face away from hers, placing a kiss on her forehead and then on her lips and Claire, touched, grabbed his hand, leading him toward the others, their shoulders brushing all the way.


End file.
